


Christmas Eve

by DaisyFairy



Series: Rumours [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Caring John, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Insecure Sherlock, Kissing, M/M, Secret Santa, Sexual Content, inappropriate gifts, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic Rumours, and will probably make more sense if you read that first.Sherlock and John have been in a relationship for a few months and for their first social event as a couple they attend the NSY Christmas Party. Sherlock is asexual and is still insecure about how this affects his relationship with John.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have added this to the SFCFicathon because although it isn't especially Christmassy, it does take place at Christmas so...

John and Sherlock arrive late at the NSY Christmas Eve party, Sherlock had been reluctant to attend and it had taken John ages to coax his boyfriend out of the house for their first official social event as a couple. By the time they get to the restaurant the meal has already begun. They are forced to sit apart in the only two chairs remaining at the table.

John is between a couple of young female officers and Sherlock is in the corner next to one of the new forensics officers. Sherlock rolls his eyes at the star struck look she has when she realises he is sitting next to her, but is pleasantly surprised when she asks some reasonably intelligent questions and he spends twenty minutes lecturing her on the ways that her training was inadequate and how she could improve. For her part she doesn't seem at all offended and very eager to hear his opinion. Sherlock's good mood is however ruined when he hears giggling from the other end of the table and looks over to see that the women around John are fawning over him, one of then actually dares to touch his arm. He then spends the rest of the meal scowling at the women and ignoring Karen, Katrina, whatever her name is. John keeps throwing him reassuring looks but it will take more than that to put him off of trying to set fire to John's new fan club with his eyes.

As the meal ends people start to move away from the table and John comes to join him in the seat just vacated by Kirsty.

"What was that about?" John asks mildly.

"They were giggling and flirting with you."

John looks amused.

"You were flirting with them too." Sherlock says accusingly.

"You can talk. That girl next to you was hanging on your every word, she was practically in your lap."

"Don't be ridiculous. I was teaching her about comparative dust analysis."

"Of course you were."John teases, then seeing that Sherlock still looks genuinely upset says, "Sorry, maybe I flirted a bit, it doesn't mean anything though. You know it's you that I want." John leans over and kisses Sherlock, gently, then harder and more possessively, licking into his mouth. Sherlock is stiff at first, but soon reciprocates and the two men almost forget where they are. The moment is broken by Greg coming over and grasping each of them by the shoulder.

"That's enough hey lads, don't want to have to take you in for public indecency."

They break apart awkwardly.

"It's time for the secret Santa, we're doing it over by the bar, come on." He leads them away to join the group from Scotland Yard gathered at the side of the room. 

As the names that John and Sherlock had been assigned had been officers neither of them knew John had got then both a bottle of nice wine and left it at that. However it is obvious most people had put in more effort. As the gifts are distributed some of them are more personal, and lots are obviously joke gifts, for example the green bow tie that Greg receives covered in pictures of Santa. It says something for how much he has drunk that he seems delighted with the gift and immediately puts it on.

When John's name is called he goes to the front gamely and opens his gift, however he goes as red as a beetroot when he pulls out a box containing a very large purple, double ended vibrating dildo. He mumbles a thank you which is answered by some cheering and suggestive shouts. John does his best to cover the gift with the wrapping paper and scurries over to stand next to Sherlock. The next name called is Sherlock's and he very reluctantly moves to the front of the crowd. His gift is a flat rectangle, he tries to move away without opening it but Greg isn't having any of it and makes him stay to open it. Sherlock opens his gift glaring at Sally Donovan who is smirking at him in a knowing way. Once open Sherlock turns and puts it on the bar then returns to John's side looking angry. Sally picks it up and waves it around so that everyone can see that it is a copy of the gay Karma Sutra. "Sherlock, you forgot this!" She brings it over and gleefully hands it to him.

Sherlock snatches it "We're leaving." He declares and drags John out of the restaurant, followed by catcalls and suggestive comments about them going to make use of their gifts. All the way home Sherlock sulks and won't look at John, and his sulk only deepens when an attempt to leave the book in the cab is thwarted by the driver helpfully reminding him about it. He stomps into the flat, drops the book on the floor and slumps into his armchair staring at his knees.

John follows behind and picks up the book and tucks it and his gift discretely behind a pile of files in the corner of the room. He then crouches in front of Sherlock trying to get into his eyeline.

"Hey. What's up?"

Sherlock doesn't react at all to this so John tries again.

"They're only teasing."

Sherlock glares at him, "They all think we're having sex." He snaps.

"Um. Well we kind of are."

"Don't be ridiculous. What we do barely counts as a sex."

"Well I've been having a lot of orgasms for someone who isn't having sex." John counters with a smile, but Sherlock's mood will not be broken by John's light heartedness.

"Why are you angry about this? What does it matter what they think? It only matters what we want."

Sherlock's bottom lip wobbles before he can stop it and returns to his previous angry scowl.

"Are you worried that I think that we should be doing that stuff too, because we went through all of this."

"That was all theoretical. Now that you have practical experience of being with me in a relationship..." He crumbles "I.. I'm sorry that I'm ruining things."

"What? How are you ruining things?"

"I know that you would rather be doing.. those things." Sherlock says pointing at the book in the corner, of course he had noticed where John had hidden it. "I want to make you happy but..." He trails off with tears running down his face.

John smiles sadly "Sweetheart, we've been through this. I'm happy with things the way they are."

"How can you be. All I do is hold your hand while you jerk off. It's hardly the kind of thing people are queuing up for."

John chuckles "Well I certainly hope not, I wouldn't want to have to fight my way through the crowds to get out of the flat." Seeing that Sherlock is not cheered up by his joke John turns more serious. "I love you, and as for this book, probably over half the things in it are ridiculous." He goes to get it and flips it open at random, "Look, 'The Elephant', I'm pretty sure one of us would end up in hospital if we attempted that."

Sherlock completely ignores John's attempts to cheer him up. A large tear rolls down his cheek and John wipes it away with his thumb.

"You should find someone normal to be with. One of those women from earlier. Either of them would be happy for you to poke your penis into her."

John collapses in giggles and ends up in a heap on the floor, subsiding when he looks up and sees Sherlock's unimpressed expression.

"Sorry, sorry, I just imagined trying to use that as a pick up line, 'Hello, my name's John, can I poke my penis into you?'" he giggles again then bites his bottom lip to stop himself.

"I'm not going to sleep with them, or anyone else. My penis is very happy remaining unpoked thank you."

"But.."

"No! No. You listen here Mr Holmes. I let you tell me what you like. You tell me that you don't want sex and I don't argue with you. You tell me that you don't mind me getting off while you are there but you don't want to touch me that way and I listen to you, I don't try to persuade you that you are wrong. Well that goes both ways. I am telling you that I am happy with what we have, I am perfectly satisfied with our sex life thank you very much, and I would appreciate it if you would give me the courtesy of believing me the same way that I do to you."

"But you're just being kind to stop me feeling bad."

"I'm really not. But even if I were, that would be my choice. If I was unsatisfied sexually but I decided that the fact that every other one of my needs is being met is more important that would be my choice to make, not yours."

Sherlock looks taken aback, "I'm sorry."

John takes his hand. "That's ok. Now, it's late and I would very much like to take my boyfriend to bed if that's ok with you."

Sherlock nods.

They walk hand in hand into the bedroom and John pulls Sherlock down into a kiss, then whispers in his ear "Do you want to just sleep, or would you mind if I, you know, first." He kisses Sherlock's jaw and giggles, "All this talk of penis poking has really got me going." 

Sherlock tries to stifle a chuckle and wraps his arms around John "I love you." He says breathlessly.

"Love you too."

Sherlock pulls away and begins to undress, "I don't mind if you want to."

John smiles and swiftly removes his shirt, followed by the remainder of his clothes. By the time he is naked Sherlock is sitting in the bed in his pyjama trousers with his chest bare, leaning back against the headboard. John crawls onto the bed and sits between his legs so that his back is resting on Sherlock's chest. Sherlock wraps his arms around John and kisses the back of his neck. John smiles and turns his head so that they can kiss, he laces the fingers of his right hand with Sherlock's and with his left he reaches down to stroke himself, at the first touch he gasps into Sherlock's mouth and Sherlock holds him tighter. 

John strokes harder, faster, as Sherlock holds his hand tight and caresses him, then just holds him firmly in his arms. With his head thrown back against Sherlock's shoulder and moaning loudly he comes as Sherlock kisses and licks his neck.

Sherlock passes John some tissues from the bedside table and he cleans up the mess on his stomach while he tries to catch his breath, then he turns to the side so that he can snuggle into Sherlock's embrace, kissing his chest and nuzzling his throat.

"You go all fuzzy after you've done that, did you know?" Sherlock asks with amusement.

"Hmm, hormones." John murmurs, "Love you."

"I love you too John," Sherlock says to the sleepy man in his arms "but I can't sleep like this, we need to move."

"Yes Sir." John slurs and manages to drag himself off of Sherlock so that they can lie side by side.

"You really meant it earlier, didn't you?" Sherlock asks.

"Which bit?" John yawns, "About this being enough for me?" John feels rather than sees Sherlock's answering nod in the darkened room. "I've just had a lovely orgasm while you kissed and held me and now I'm snuggling up with the man I love. Not sure what else I'm meant to want really."

Sherlock smiles against John's shoulder. Outside the bells across the city start to chime Midnight.

"Merry Christmas John." Sherlock whispers, holding his sleepy boyfriend close. 

John cuddles closer and kisses Sherlock's chest, his eyes are closed as he murmurs "Merry Christmas Love."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what the contents of the gay Karma Sutra are so I made up 'The Elephant' position in honour of Arwel Wyn Jones and his wonderful elephant obsession.


End file.
